


Hold Me Now

by AyanoAileen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoAileen/pseuds/AyanoAileen
Summary: "Hanya padamu lah aku bisa mencurahkan isi hatiku dan memperlihatkan sisi lemahku."
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hold Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, ini masih oneshot pindahan dari lapak biru.
> 
> But, I hope you guys will enjoy it here as well ^_^

Suara burung yang saling bersahutan sukses membangunkanku dari tidurku. Ah, iya... Kemarin aku sudah minta _off_ dari jauh-jauh hari demi acara wisudaku. Tidak terasa, ini adalah hari pertamaku sebagai wanita dewasa, meski soal pekerjaan setelah lulus pun aku tak perlu ambil pusing karena sejak kecil hingga saat ini aku adalah Shirasagi Chisato, aktris muda yang telah lama mengenyam dunia akting dan meraih berbagai penghargaan dalam pekerjaanku ini.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sembari mengecek kembali jadwalku hari ini. Oh, rupanya aku masih ada jatah _off_. Sepertinya manajer dan agensiku paham kalau aku masih lelah setelah hari besarku kemarin. Setelah membereskan tempat tidur, aku pun berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

xxx

Usai mandi, aku pun ikut bergabung di meja makan.

" _Itadakimasu_." ucapku seraya mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mulai melahap _sunny side egg_ bagianku.

Ayah menyesap kopinya kemudian memulai pembicaraan, "Mau sampai kapan kau bekerja main-main seperti itu, Chisato?"

A—apa lagi kali ini? Bekerja main-main? Maksudnya karirku di bidang akting yang sudah kulakoni bertahun-tahun ini... hanya sebatas main-main di matanya?!

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanyaku dengan nada selembut dan sesantun mungkin.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin pembicaraan ini tidak berakhir menjadi debat kusir di meja makan.

"Ya, sesuai dengan apa yang ayah bilang barusan." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _tab_ -nya yang tengah memutarkan siaran langsung berita pagi ini. "Kau 'kan sudah sarjana, masa' begitu saja tidak paham?"

Aku mendesah. "Jadi, maksud ayah karirku selama ini main-main? Ayah tahu 'kan berapa penghasilanku selama ini dan apa saja penghargaan yang telah aku raih?"

Ayah pun mendelik. "Bicaralah yang sopan pada orangtuamu!"

"Ini aku sudah bicara sesopan mungkin!" balasku. "Lagipula, kenapa baru sekarang ayah mengecap kalau karirku ini main-main setelah seluruh kesuksesanku di bidang ini? Apa memang dari awal ayah tak pernah merestuiku untuk belajar di sekolah akting dan menjadi aktris?!"

"Ya, sebab apa yang kamu lakukan ini hanya membuang-buang uangku saja." jawabnya dingin. "Memangnya sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan hidup sebagai aktris? Sampai usiamu di atas 40 tahun dan sudah tidak muda maupun cantik lagi begitu?"

"Akting itu bukan hanya soal penampilan fisik, ayah!" seruku yang sudah benar-benar di ujung batas kesabaranku.

Plaaak! Dapat kurasakan pipi kiriku memanas karena tamparannya.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Harusnya kau bersyukur sudah kumodali sampai sejauh ini demi karir bodohmu itu!" hardiknya.

Sambil menahan air mata, aku pun meraih kunci mobil di atas rak sepatu dan bergegas keluar.

"Kak, tunggu!" seru adikku sambil menyusul langkahku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa? Tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Jawabku sambil menyeka dengan kasar air mata yang hampir menetes.

Ibu pun juga ikut keluar dan memelukku erat. "Maaf, maafkan kami karena tidak bisa membelamu tadi."

Aku tertawa sinis. "Sudah terlambat, Bu... Memang ya tidak ada yang mau berdiri membelaku di dunia ini selain Kaoru?"

"Tunggu, kak—" tanpa mempedulikan panggilan adik dan ibuku, aku pun masuk ke mobil dan tancap gas entah ke mana.

xxx

Ugh... Mataku rasanya berkunang-kunang. Sepertinya karena aku tidak memakan sarapanku hingga habis tadi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapan di _café_ terdekat.

Setelah memesan, aku pun duduk di kursi paling ujung agar tidak mencolok. Aku meraih _smartphone_ di saku jaketku dan menelepon Kaoru.

_"...Ya, halo? Ada apa, Chisato?"_

Ah, suaranya berat sekali. Pasti anak itu baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, apa aneh jika pacarmu melakukan _morning call_?"

_"Ahahahaha... bukannya ini pertama kalinya kamu melakukan_ morning call _lagi setelah putus kontak denganku selama sebulan lebih karena urusan tugas akhir dan kontrakmu di film yang akan tayang dua minggu lagi itu?"_

"Huh... Iya, deh. Kamu benar, kok."

_"Ayolah, kamu tahu 'kan aku hanya menggodamu?"_

"...Hei, apa hari ini kamu sibuk?"

_"Hmm... Enggak, kok. Kamu mau mampir?"_

"Aku mau menginap di apartemenmu, boleh?"

Dapat kurasakan suaraku bergetar menahan tangis.

_"Aku mengerti, bawa saja badanmu ke sini. Toh, kamu 'kan sudah nyetok beberapa pakaian ganti dan perlengkapan mandi di sini."_

"Hiks... Iya, terima kasih, Kao- _chan_..."

_"_ Sssh... Don't mention it, Dear _. Oh ya, tahan dulu air matamu. Nanti kamu bisa menangis sepuasnya saat curhat padaku. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Chii-_ chan _."_

"... _Unn_ , _I love you_."

_"_ I love you more _. Berhati-hati lah di jalan, Chii-_ chan _.”_

Aku menghabiskan _sandwich_ dan _royal milk tea_ yang kupesan secepat mungkin kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

xxx

"Hei, Chii- _chan_ ~!" sambut Kaoru riang sambil membukakan pintu. “ _Okaeri_!”

Aku yang tak bisa menahan kerinduanku pun bergegas masuk, menutup pintu, dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam.

"Akhirnya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi setelah sekian lama." celetuk Kaoru sambil mengusap pipi kiriku yang masih memerah karena tamparan ayah.

"Duduklah dulu, kamu mau minum apa?" lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku agar aku mengikutinya ke ruang tamu.

"Air hangat saja, Kao- _chan_." jawabku. "Aku baru minum teh di _café_ tadi."

"Aku tambahkan sedikit madu dan bubuk kayu manis boleh, ya?"

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

" _Anytime_ , _Dear_ ~" balasnya sambil beranjak ke dapur.

xxx

Begitu selesai membuatkan minuman untukku, Kaoru duduk di sampingku sambil memposisikan kepalaku supaya bersandar di pundaknya.

“Pipimu yang memerah itu gara-gara siapa?” tanya Kaoru tanpa basa-basi sambil memberikan kain yang telah dibasahi air dingin kepadaku. “Sementara tekan saja dulu dengan itu.”

“Aku ditampar ayah tadi.” Ujarku singkat sambil menekan pipiku dengan kain dingin itu. “Ugh… perih.”

“Iya, memang perih, tapi tolong tahan dulu selama 15 sampai 20 menit seperti itu, ya.”

“Huuuh…” aku merajuk.

“Mau aku yang pegangin kompresnya?” bujuk Kaoru sambil menahan tawa karena gemas.

“Mau, ini merepotkan soalnya.” Jawabku tanpa tahu malu.

“Iya, iya…” sahut Kaoru sambil memegangi kompresnya. “Sambil dilanjut saja, ya, curhatnya. Pelan-pelan saja bicaranya.”

Aku menghela napas. “Hei, apakah menurutmu karirku sebagai aktris itu main-main?”

“Bodoh, mana mungkin, ‘kan?” jawab Kaoru. “Jangan-jangan itu yang dikatakan ayahmu sampai membuatmu begini?!”

Aku terisak dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. “Hiks… iya…”

“Jahat, kejam…” ringis Kaoru. “Aku baru tahu ternyata paman berpura-pura bersikap suportif pada karir yang kamu lakoni selama ini, namun begitu kamu menginjak usia dewasa dia malah—”

“Huwaaaaa!” aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dada Kaoru.

Hatiku sakit, aku benar-benar merasa dikhianati oleh orangtuaku sendiri. Ibu dan adikku yang ada di pihakku bahkan tak mampu maju barang selangkah pun untuk melindungiku dan membalas perkataan ayah. Siang itu aku menumpahkan segala kesedihan, kemarahan, dan frustrasiku pada Kaoru hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur di dekapannya karena lelah secara mental.

xxx

Aku terbangun dalam posisi terbaring di ranjang Kaoru. Aku melihat jam di dinding, sudah pukul empat sore. Berapa lama sebetulnya aku menangis tadi hingga aku terlelap di pelukan Kaoru?

Tok! Tok! Pintu kamar diketuk oleh Kaoru.

_"Chisato, apakah kamu sudah bangun?”_ tanyanya.

“Iya, masuklah, Kao- _chan_.” Jawabku.

Kaoru pun duduk di bibir ranjang sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku. “Maaf…”

“Maaf untuk apa?” balasku bingung. “Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena ke sini di saat aku ada butuhnya saja.” 

“Maaf karena aku enggak selalu bisa ada di sisimu.” Ujar Kaoru. “Seandainya saja aku ada di sana, aku ingin sekali membalas dengan memukul balik ayahmu.”

“Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kamu tahu itu, ‘kan?”

Kaoru menggigit bibirnya. “TAPI AKU MARAH KARENA KEKASIHKU DISAKITI SECARA FISIK DAN MENTALNYA, SEDANGKAN AKU TAK BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN!”

Kaoru menangis. “Chii- _chan_ sudah cukup menderita selama ini…”

“Dibenci orang-orang yang tak mengerti dunia akting karena kerap memainkan peran antagonis, setengah mati menyeimbangkan waktu bersekolah dan bekerja, menahan diri untuk tidak mudah sakit hati dan stress…”

“Meski aku yakin, Chii- _chan_ dapat mengatasi semuanya ditambah dulu sempat tergabung dalam Pasupare dan dikelilingi rekan-rekan kerja yang luar biasa baik. Ada juga Kanon yang senantiasa bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, tapi…”

“Tapi?” ulangku.

“Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang meringankan bebanmu dan berbagi kesulitan denganmu…” isaknya. “Karena aku sayang, aku sangat menyayangimu, Chii- _chan_ …”

“Oh, Kaoru…” ucapku sambil memeluknya. “Kamu terlalu baik sampai rasanya aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu.”

“Eh?”

“Kamu selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam mencintaiku.” Ujarku. “Bahkan sampai bilang ingin balas memukul ayah, fufufu~”

“Ma—maaf…” ucap Kaoru dengan wajah memerah.

“Bukan begitu, aku senang mendengarnya, Kaoru.” Jelasku. “Aku tidak tahu ternyata sebesar dan setulus itu perasaanmu padaku.”

Aku menarik tubuh besar itu agar berbaring di sebelahku.

“Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, Kaoru…” ucapku sambil menempelkan keningku ke keningnya. “Dan juga selamat ulang tahun yang ke-22.”

“Chi—Chii- _chan_ … kau ingat?”

“Bodoh, kau pikir kita sudah bersahabat selama berapa tahun, hah?” balasku. “Hanya karena hari ini _mood_ -ku jelek bukan berarti aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal ulang tahunmu, bukan? Dasar _Baka_ oru…”

Matanya berkaca-kaca kemudian Kaoru pun balas memelukku serta mencium pipiku. “Terima kasih, aku senang sekali~!”

“Maaf aku tidak sempat membawakanmu kado atau sejenisnya.” Sesalku.

“Kamu ini bicara apa? Hanya dengan hadirnya dirimu itu saja sudah jadi kado spesial untukku!”

Aku terkekeh. “Dasar hiperbola.”

“Boleh, ‘kan? Karena aku ‘kan sayang Chii- _chan_.”

“Iya, iya… aku mengerti, jangan diulang-ulang terus, ah.” Kataku dengan wajah memanas. “Aku malu, tahu.”

Kaoru menyeringai. “Apakah itu artinya perasaanmu sudah lebih baik sekarang?”

“Ya, terima kasih pada satu-satunya _kyojin_ di kamar ini.”

Kami pun tertawa.


End file.
